pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanitas of the Blue Moon
Vanitas of the Blue Moon, known as "Father" to those among the Blue Moon Clan, is a legendary Vampire from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Born on the night of the Blue Moon, Vanitas was born as a Child of Ill Omen, and was thereby shunned by her fellow Vampires. For her exile, Vanitas created a mechanized grimoire called The Book of Vanitas, which contained a curse capable of interfering with the true names of Vampires. The Blue Moon Vampire would come to care for No. 69 and No. 71 after rescuing them during a raid on Moreau's laboratory. Having joined the Blue Moon Clan, No. 69 was given a mark of possession by the Vampire of the Blue Moon and was eventually given her name. Through unknown circumstances, the Blue Moon Vampire passed down her grimoire to Vanitas, hoping that he would work to spread her curse and ultimately destroy Vampires as a whole. However, resenting Vanitas of the Blue Moon, Vanitas instead opts for revenge, working to tarnish her reputation by treating Curse-Bearers of their respective Malnomen. Description Appearance Vanitas wears a white robe, often times having the hood drawn up in order to conceal her face, with flowing sleeves and accents of dark blue hanging from the waist and being draped over her shoulders. Vanitas has a darker complexion and has long white hair that she lets hang from her hood, reaching down past her knees in length. As well, she wears a red bangle around her right forearm and a bracelet on her left arm which bears a small blue hourglass - something which Vanitas would later wear as an earring - while carrying a staff made of bone that separates into two prongs with thread tied in a crisscrossing pattern between them. Personality Vanitas of the Blue Moon is a very soft-spoken character, often times expressing a passive nature to those she is engaged with. Despite this, a great rage lies under the surface, as Vanitas despises other Vampires with every fiber of her being. Even so, Vanitas appears to bear sympathy toward those who have also enured torment, as seen when she raided Moreau's laboratory. History Unlike most Vampires, who are born on the night of the Crimson Moon, Vanitas is born on the night of the Blue Moon - known for stripping Vampires of their powers - making her a Child of Ill Omen. For this reason, Vanitas is shunned by her peers, leading to her eventual exile. Alone, cold and shivering in the dark and snow, Vanitas continued to wander, swearing that she would exact her revenge on the Vampires born under the Crimson Moon. Vanitas created a mechanized grimoire fastened with silver chains and black pages and bound by blue leather. The Book of Vanitas was capable of interfering with the true names of Vampires, as well as rewriting the World Formulae. Calling all those who shunned her fools, Vanitas proclaimed that when The Book of Vanitas was opened, a curse surpassing even death would befall her betrayers. It was thereby foretold that the one to wield The Book of Vanitas shall possess the same blue eyes as the Blue Moon Vampire, and before long, Vampires as a whole would be eradicated. Tracking down an estranged scientist working for the Chasseurs named Moreau, Vanitas raided his lab - destroying all his research in pursuit of one human test subject, No. 71. Prior to leaving however, Vanitas is approached by another of Moreau's victims, No. 69. Disturbed by the horrific treatment of these children, Vanitas asked if No. 69 would like to leave with her and No. 71; something which No. 69 begrudgingly accepted. Vanitas would bring both No. 69 and No. 71 to be part of the Blue Moon Clan, caring for the two from then on. While No. 71 was grateful for what Vanitas had done for him, No. 69 despised Vanitas because she was a Vampire - vowing to one day steal her power so that he can destroy all Vampires. One day, while reviewing Malnomen with No. 69 and No. 71, Vanitas came across Prédateur. While No. 71 noted that Prédateur is somewhat "black and squirmy", Vanitas explained that Prédateur is the physical embodiment of a Vampire's shadow, which possesses an insatiable hunger. Growing larger in size, Prédateur will consume its host and proceed to devour anything it can before sapping the last of its host's life force; something which No. 69 made note of. During his time as a member of the Blue Moon Clan, No. 69 is fed on repeatedly by the Blue Moon Vampire, with Vanitas even going as far as to brand No. 69's arm with her Mark of Possession. By unknown circumstances, No. 69 came to inherit Vanitas' name, as well as The Book of Vanitas and her blue eyes. Vanitas then proceeds to pursue revenge against the Blue Moon Vampire, utilizing The Book of Vanitas to treat Vampires afflicted with Malnomen in order to tarnish the reputation of Vanitas of the Blue Moon. Powers and Abilities Mark of Possession - Like most vampires who claim another for their own, Vanitas leaves a special mark when she drinks blood from others. It appears similar to a cracked pane of glass, and spreads over more skin than most other Marks of Possession seen. Relationships Vanitas Coming Soon! Misha Coming Soon! Moreau Coming Soon! Quotes Coming Soon! Gallery MangaVan15 - dua Vanitas.png|Vanitas of the Blue Moon with the little Vanitas Appearances *Memoire 2: Noé* *Memoire 4: Jeanne* *Memoire 7: Bal Masque* *Memoire 15: Chasseurs* * Memoire 17: Cicatrice* *Memoire 18: Dos à Dos* }} Trivia * Vanitas of the Blue Moon and Noé Archiviste share many physical traits, such as their darker skin tone and white hair, perhaps suggesting a connection between the two. * Vanitas of the Blue Moon's personality is somewhat reminiscent of Oswald's from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Vampires Category:Children of Ill Omen Category:Female Category:Clan of the Blue Moon